


The Amazing Himiko’s Failtastic Magic Show

by Medianox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Dark Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medianox/pseuds/Medianox
Summary: Himiko was already nervous enough about her performance. That Korekiyo tied her up didn't really help. Needless to say, things don't go quite as planned.





	The Amazing Himiko’s Failtastic Magic Show

The morning after the disastrous Insect Meet and Greet, the students had all assembled in the gym for Himiko’s Magic Show. Most of them were actually looking forward to a nice distraction from the dreadful situation of being trapped in a giant bird cage. Unfortunately, Kokichi didn’t seem to be done causing mischief just yet.

Just when Himiko climbed up to the tank, he spoke up. “Huh? She’s just gonna get out of the tank? That’s it? No restraints? No weights around her ankles? Isn’t that kinda boring?” he asked with his head cocked to the side.

“What’re you saying?” Tenko jumped to Himiko’s defense. “She can’t get out of the tank the normal way or else we’d see it. She’s going to use magic to escape!”

Kokichi shrugged, thoroughly unimpressed. “But she can still move freely, right? So, if she’s as good as she claims she is, this would be easy for her.”

“Well, yeah! She’s the Ultimate Mage! Himiko could perform an escape spell like that in her sleep! That’s the point!”

Kokichi seemed offended by that. “No, it’s not! If we all know that she can do it, there’s no tension! Hence, it’s boring!” Then he leaned forward with excited sparkles in his eyes, as he addressed the performer directly. “Hey, Himiko, why don’t you show us something really cool and play on hard mode? Add some more difficulty to this trick! Or is that _too_ hard for you?”

“It’s not a trick, it’s real magic,” Himiko corrected him immediately. “And o-of course I could use my E-Extreme Water Magic even if I was t-tied up.” Despite her words, she was shaking like a leaf.

“Oh?” Korekiyo perked up. “If you need someone to help you with that, I’ll gladly lend you a hand. I know a thing or two about different techniques.”

As he said that, he was already walking up to the stage, producing a red, velvety rope from somewhere. Several students wondered where he had gotten it from, but he ignored their stares and started tying Himiko up meticulously.

“Dude, you’re way too excited about this,” Kaito said, slightly uncomfortable.

“Hey, there’s no need to kink-shame him, you fucking virgin!” Miu butted in.

“It is not a _kink_ ,” corrected Korekiyo, looking a bit miffed. “My interest in this topic is purely professional.”

Miu laughed. “Sure, it is! And the boner you’re totally getting from this is purely professional too! You can’t fool me. I recognize a kink when I see one!”

Korekiyo paused and turned his head to her. “Please be silent.”

The look he gave her was enough to make her shrink back with a whimper. The Ultimate Anthropologist could finish his work in silence. When he was done, Himiko was balancing precariously on the edge of the tank, arms and legs tightly bound together. She looked ready to faint with how pale she was, but at least the color of the rope matched her hair.

“Hey, are we sure this is a good idea?” Tenko asked in spite of her earlier conviction. She spoke to Angie, “You’re not going to release the piranhas if she can’t free herself in time, right?”

Angie regarded her with an incomprehensive look. “Of course, they will be released. The mechanism for the piranha tank is linked to the countdown, after all.”

“I-If it comes to that, I can just k-k-kill the piranhas with my magic.”

“There, see? Everything is under control. And we have Atua’s blessing, too!” Angie said cheerfully. “But he is getting a bit impatient, so let’s start already! The Amazing Himiko’s Magic Show begins!”

With those words, she started the timer and unceremoniously kicked the short girl into the water. Then she jumped down from the tank and closed the curtains.

The students waited with bated breath, staring from the countdown to the curtains and back. Their nervousness grew with every passing second. Finally, Gonta couldn’t take it anymore. He climbed the ladder up to the stage.

“Aww, you can’t do that! We’re still in the middle of the show!” Angie only sounded a little offended.

“But if Gonta do nothing, then Himiko-!”

He was interrupted by the timer running out and making a loud buzzing sound. The piranhas rained down into the tank at the same time. Angie quickly opened the curtains, revealing a shocked Himiko who had just managed to free herself from the rope. Horrified outcries resounded as they watched the fish gobble her up in a flurry. Barely a second later, only her skeleton remained, floating in the water that was tinged pink with blood.

Gonta collapsed on top of the tank, sobbing.

“Himiko!” Tenko’s scream was agonized, while Angie voiced her distress in a mournful “Whoopsie!”

At that moment, the body discovery announcement played and as soon as it stopped, Monokuma popped up out of nowhere.

“Oh my!” he exclaimed with his paws over his snout, hiding his grin. “Now _that’s_ a weird case! How do I even decide on a culprit? Was it Kokichi for starting the whole thing, Korekiyo for tying her up, or Angie for throwing her in? Maybe I should make you play Russian roulette to pick a blackened… or just blame it on every single one of you bastards for not helping her! I mean, it _was_ more of a group effort than anything else, this time.” He sighed. “If I had known that _this_ was your idea of cooperation, I would have encouraged you to do so earlier.”

“Uhm, well…” Shuichi said nervously, “Technically her being tied up wasn’t the cause of death, because she had already freed herself by the time she died, right? The piranhas were what killed her and those were part of her own magic trick. I don’t know if you can actually blame anyone for her death…”

“That’s right!” chirped Angie. “The Underwater Escape was her own idea and the piranhas were brought from her lab under her observation.”

“We had no reason to believe that she wouldn’t be able to escape in time. Which makes us her accomplices more than her murderers,” Korekiyo reasoned.

Monokuma looked pissed. “What?! Are you trying to say that she died due to her own ineptitude?”

“That’s not true!” Tenko tried to defend the recently deceased. “This wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t been- OW! What the hell, you stupid degenerate?!”

Kokichi, who had run over to her and stomped hard onto her foot, shouted, “Tag! You’re it!” and raced out of the gym. Tenko chased after him, blind with rage. Her grief was momentarily forgotten.

“Get back here, you little menace!”

Monokuma sighed. “This is seriously disappointing. I mean, who goes around and kills themselves on accident? Now her death was completely meaningless to the game.” He pondered this for a bit, then he decided, “Fine. I’ll nominate her for a Darwin Award. She really deserves one.” He disappeared with one last snarl.

The students were left alone with their sorrow. Many of them only just started to take in what had happened.

“This is so sad,” Tsumugi broke the heavy silence, staring at Himiko’s remains. “Keebo, play Despaircito.”

A minute later, most of the students quickly filed out the gym to escape the gruesome reality and Keebo’s terrible singing. The only other people remaining were Kirumi, who saw it as her duty to clean up the mess, and Ryoma, who stayed because the pain of his ears bleeding made him feel alive.

He sighed, pulling his beanie a little lower. “What a horrible way to end.”

Kirumi said nothing as she picked up a fishing rod to get the piranhas out of the tank, but she silently agreed. However, it didn't stop her from knocking him out and using him as fish bait as soon as Keebo left to rant about robophobia.


End file.
